


My Life is Yours

by Kia_Kizuna



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Dialogue Heavy at some points, F/M, Follows plot of canon pretty much, I remember little to none of the dialogue, I rewatched the series to do this fanfic, OC, Ratings may change, Reader-Insert, Still watching Danganronpa 2, Swearing, Tags May Change, characters may be ooc, little bit of comedy, title may change, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_Kizuna/pseuds/Kia_Kizuna
Summary: All (y/n) wanted to do was get through high school. But destiny is a bitch.





	1. Goodbye    - Nagito

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first work on this site so please forgive me if things are really messy. I usually do this stuff on Wattpad.
> 
> Cutting to the case; the basics:
> 
> (Y/n) - Your name  
> (l/n) - last name  
> (H/c) - hair colour  
> (H/l) - hair length  
> (E/c) - eye colour  
> (F/c) - favourite colour
> 
> More advanced ones (Some of which are my own creations):
> 
> (__f/c) - ____ favourite colour. Eg. (2f/c) = 2nd favourite colour  
> (H/t) - home town  
> (O/c) - original country (eg France, Indonesia, Canada, ect)  
> (C/c) - colour of your choice
> 
> Extra notes:
> 
> Characters may be OOC because sometimes it an be hard to grasp their personality types. Also, I only write and update when I'm motivated so be prepared to wait long periods of time for the story to continue. I don't remember the script all that well so obviously there are script changes. The plot of Danganronpa 2 does change a little, but only really to fit new characters in there (ie you and one OC)

"IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME~!"

"Goodbye, everyone."

Monokuma grabbed them by the hair and dragged them away.

"No.... please..... no....."

There they were. Standing there. Motionless.

"Why....? I could have saved you...."

They looked at me. Their eyes bore into mine. Hope still shone in those eyes.

"There was once upon a time in another place..."

"Please...."

"An evil kingdom who no person dared to face...."

"Answer me....."

"And the ruler was a girl so mean...."

"Just tell me..."

"A tiny little princess of only age fourteen...."

_"Hey! I'm Nagito Komaeda!"_

"Please..."

"She was to be punished at three o'clock....."

_"What do you think about all this?"_

"I.....I just want..."

"When the church bells resounded a tock...."

_"Just have a little hope!"_

"All I wanted was to...."

"The person who was once royalty...."

_"We will leave this place. I can at least promise you that."_

I don't get it.

"Was bored in jail with no loyalty..."

I don't understand.

"At the time that eventually came..."

How can you-?

"The church bells to her sounded rather lame....."

Why do you-!

"Without looking into the faces of the crowd...."

Since when have you-!

"She said with her eyes in a shroud~....!"

Since when have you shone so brightly....

"I'm sorry, Nagito."


	2. What the actual fuck - (y/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our young heroine - you! Yes, you! As you are thrown into what would be the craziest situation of your life, and you've already been in a lot of crazy situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be in one of two points of views (or P.O.V) - Yours or Nagito's. As you have most likely already guessed, these will be displayed in the title of the chapter.
> 
> What the actual fuck = Chapter title  
> \- (y/n) = P.O.V
> 
> Other notes:  
> Italics = Thoughts  
> Strikes words / sectences = I can't really explain it so you'll have to figure it out.

Hope's Peak Academy.

 

The Ultimate school for the world's ultimates. Only a selected number of people can attended this prestigious private school, and each and every one of them must be crowned an 'Ultimate'. This means that they have to be the best at what they do  ~~and Japanese since the fucking thing is in Japan~~ ~~~~.

 

I'm one of these Ultimates. It doesn't really matter what my Ultimate is considering that once I graduate, it will be passed on to someone else. I can only hope that they will do it justice ~~'~~ ~~cause god knows I haven't.~~ It's amazing that I was even accepted into Hope's Peak considering I lived in (O/c). You'd think they'd have a school for every continent.

 

 I stared up at the school from the gate. It was kinda daunting with such a large school building built like high rise. It sort of reminded me of a stereotypical palace; one large tower in the middle with shorter towers on either side. _Impressive._  I look back at my acceptance letter.

 

_Dear Ms (y/n) (l/n),_

_blah blah blah Hope's Peak Academy blah blah blah Ultimate blah blah blah, hope to see you there!_

_Signed blah blah blah._

 

Cue the deep sigh. At least I only have three more years. Three more years until  ~~my existential crisis reaches it's climax as I fall into a void of why the fuck am I doing this~~ ~~~~ ~~~~I leave high school and head off to uni. Three. Very. Long. Years. Cue another deep sigh. No point waiting in front of the gates.

 

An overwhelming dizziness caught me off guard as I stepped into the entrance hall. My vision went black. Next thing I knew, I was in front of a door. Despite my common sense telling me otherwise, I opened it. _A classroom?_   ~~ _Well no shit me, what else would it be? The enterance to hell?_~~ Various people where already there, none of whom I recognised. I situated myself at a desk near the back corner; the furthest from the door, and collected my surroundings. It looked like an ordinary classroom. Desks arranged in neat rows, a blackboard  ~~which is seriously outdated~~ ~~~~, and a teachers podium ~~?~~ ~~~~.

 

Even the students were ordinary - except you miss horned hair girl. Nobody should have hair that crazy. It felt like no time had passed before the next student entered. Then the next. And the next. And the next. Until finally, everyone was in. 17 students filled the room. _Let's see here... pigtails, redhead, bandages, crazy hair, muscles, jumpsuit, goth, Snow White, cleavage, glasses, sword, pompadour, cutie, mafia, albino, calculator, and me._  Glasses looked like he was going to say something before yet another student entered the room. _You'll be ahoge._

 

"Who goes there?" Sword immediately spoke up. Bandages followed in suit, questioning their welfare. The poor guy looked so confused. And bland. At least the rest of them had some sort of character embedded in their style.

 

"We're all freshman too." 

 

"I assume we've all been gathered in the classroom." 

 

"Why don't you come in?" Wow. Glasses sure does have an air of importance around him. Everyone soon got caught up in their own conversations, leaving me to my thoughts. Or so I would've liked.

 

"Hey there." Calculator. Black hair, green eyes, red t-shirt, khaki pants, dog tag. "I'm Korosareru Taikutsu. But you can call me Koro." _Koro, huh? Obviously Japanese._

 

"(Y/n) (l/n). Pleased to meet you." I stuck out my hand for him to shake, which he had gladly accepted. So far, this was a pretty okay day. I got to school, found out who my classmates are, and even met one formally. But that's when my day started to take a turn for the weird. A white bunny had popped out from behind the podium and greeted us as 'Usami', our 'teacher'. Then the  ~~fucking~~ walls collapsed to reveal that we were on a beach  ~~which should be fucking impossible considering that I walked from a hallway, into the classroom~~. Needless to say,  ~~we had obviously lost any shred of sanity we held~~ we were shocked. An uproar had began.

 

"W-what the-?"

 

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what!?"

 

"This is a joke.....right?"

 

"W-where are we!?"

 

"How on earth did we get here?!"

 

I was speechless. Absolutely speechless. Blue sky, white clouds, blue sea, white waves. No. No no no no no. I was sitting in a classroom less than five minutes ago. And now I'm on a beach. What the fuck. What the **actual**  fuck. I didn't want this. If I had to be transported anywhere, why couldn't I have been transported to (O/c)!? Or even a good anime for crying out loud!?

 

"Everyone! Remain calm!" Usami's voice rang out, halting all the chatter, "There is no need to panic! See the ocean? Isn't it lovely? It's like it's washing away all the bad things! So calming..." _Can't argue with that. The ocean is quite calming._

 

"H-hold it! C-can you at least tell us where we are?" Koro was just as shaken up as the rest of us where, his hair slightly dishevelled from his hand running through it. 

 

"Isn't it obvious? Out where it's better! Out where it's wetter! Out by the sea!"

 

"B-but we were just at school.....and now we're by the sea... this is impossible!" Snow White clasped her hands in front of her as if she were praying. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was considering everything that's happened in the past five minutes.

 

"Calm down! This is just the beginning of the school trip. That's it!" 

 

School trip? What kind of school takes their students out to a tropical area for a school trip? Let alone without the students' knowledge or their parents' permission.

 

"What about all the things that come first?!" Crazy hair yelled. And of course Ahoge had to chime in, too. Sheesh, why don't they shut up and let the damn Rabbit explain?

 

"I see, I see. So you're all feeling unsure about Hope's Peak Acadamy? Well then, forget about it! That's why we're having this school trip!" No. No no no no no no no no.

 

"You've gotta be kiddin' me! I didn't leave my entire country behind to attend a school and then be forced into some school trip!" 

 

"You don't seem very happy."  ~~No fucking shit.~~ Stupid rabbit. Of course I'm not happy! But then again... School trip = no school. No school = no work. No work = free time. Free time = I can do what I want.

 

"Y'know what. Forget I said anything."

 

"Okay then! I will be praying from the bottom of my heart that hope will grow in all of yours! There is nothing dangerous on this island so there's no need to worry!"

 

"Island? Did you just say, 'island'?" Holy crap. I did not expect Albino to have _that_  kind of voice. It suits him. Usami began to explain that the island was made, 'just for us' and that it was 'uninhabited'. Great. That means there are no people around to hassle me. Save for the other 17 students and Usami, obviously, though they don't seem all that bad. Korosareru seems nice enough, and Usami looks like she just wants us to get along. Still, it was a bit unorthodox to set this up without our consent or knowledge. 

"Maybe....you brought us to this island to make us kill each other?!" Woah woah woah. Kill? I'm not killing anyone, and no one's going to kill me! 

 

"K-kill each other!? **NUH-UH!**  No way! Bloody business like killing, or fighting is a big NO-NO on this island!" 

 

"Then what is the purpose of this 'school trip'?" Once again, Glasses asserts himself into the conversation. I've already heard this guy speak twice and it's annoying.

 

"I guess it's time to reveal what this school trip is all about! I want you all to relax and strengthen your bonds with each other! Yep! That's the point of the heart-throbbing school trip!"

 

"H-heart throbbing school trip?" 

 

"Feel free to spend your days nourishing hope and lazing about, free from pain, and free from suffering!" Suffering? Isn't that going a little too far? Sure, high school is  ~~a whirlpool of stress and anxiety caused by ever looming deadlines and teenagers just being plain ass temperamental~~ ~~~~a pain in the backside, but suffering is still an odd choice of words.

 

"Wh- what does that even mean!?" Exactly as it sounds Ahoge. Exactly as it sounds.

 

"Now! Let the heart-throbbing school trip... Begin!" 

 

Thump. And Ahoge's gone.

 


End file.
